AVP Retribution
by The Dark Lord Andros
Summary: What happens when a young human scientist is exiled by his brethren? Watch as Maximus Tines becomes the overlord of a xenomorph hive (all female). Bear witness as he fulfills the prophecy of the High King and in the process exacts revenge against those who betrayed him. Rated M For Inter-Species Sex. (EXPLICIT)
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

Given the amount of praise I received for my preview I decided to go ahead and do a full story. Now, I want to explain a few things before allowing you to read on.

Number 1: Virtually all canon knowledge about xenomorphs will be thrown out the window. It probably won't be all that much in reality, but, I'm saying this to avoid having people wasting my time bitching about how I'm not following canon material.

Number 2: Yautjas will be present in the story.

Number 3: History (both concerning Max and other things) will be explained later on during discussions.

Number 4: Anyone bitching about the fact that Siires is so small please refer to fact number 1.

That's about all I want to say, keep in mind, history lessons will be given at a later time period. I hope you guys enjoy chapter one of AVP Retribution.

(Side Note) The Preview chapter will stay up until chapter two, at which point it will be removed.

* * *

The smells of the jungle burned my nose. The rough tree against my back offered no comfort. How long had I been out here? 1 week, 2 weeks? Hell it doesn't matter, to me, it felt like years. The sounds of the river offered little comfort; for they reminded me that I wasn't where I should be. Poor Dr. Groves, he'd fought to help me, but in the end, Weyland managed to get rid of me.

Weyland, that single word fills me with a rage unlike anything I've ever felt before. The man is no scientist, he's a war profiteer and a politician. I was a threat to him, so he removed me. Why the hell was I even out here at Freya's Prospect? I should never have left Earth, but I was offered the single best chance of my short life, and like a fool, I took it. My name is Max Tines, and this is my story.

I started out on Earth with my earliest memories being of an orphanage. My parents were killed by an android with a faulty power supply. From what I was told, there wasn't anything left to bury, the faulty power cell vaporized the android and my parents. I was 2 when it happened. When I was 11 the orphanage sent me away to a special school for the gifted. In a span of two years I had finished all the courses offered and had a total of 8 advanced degrees. Going from there I went into special training and managed to obtain another 6 elite degrees in a span of 2 years more. I was then approached by Weyland-Yutani.

The offer was incredible, they wanted to send me to a colony off in the Zeta-Alpha 3 sector. I was to be given control of a group of androids and Weyland himself promised me free reign. I jumped at the chance. Nearly 2.5 years later I arrived at Freya's Prospect, I was the youngest at 16. I hadn't aged at all thanks to the hyper-sleep systems.

I became fast friends with the good Dr. Groves and we worked together on many occasions. The Dr. was extremely impressed with my cybernetic work and even assisted in several of my surgeries. If it wasn't for Groves I would never have managed to get all my implants secured properly. Sadly just after I began working with the xenomorphs things went bad.

Weyland arrived at the colony. I caught a glimpse of him but it wasn't the Weyland I knew. This Weyland was younger, crueler, and much more hostile. Making use of my ocular implants I realized that this Weyland was in fact an android with corrupted personality programming. As soon as I found out the truth Weyland had me thrown out of the colony. The only things that I had with me were my implants, a specially modified Extension-Crate, and a small bag of computer trinkets.

Sadly for Weyland, I'm not dead yet. I've managed to avoid the xenos and thanks to Groves I've been able to access all of his research via wireless network access. His last entry confused me, according to Groves a team of marines and androids went out and slaughtered almost all of the xenomorphs. From what I've heard the hive is suspected to have at most 5 members. I know why they are doing this, Weyland wants the hive destroyed so that he can breed "obedient" xenos. If the hive is intact then the xenos won't obey him. One thing neither Weyland nor Groves ever understood though was why the xenos didn't behave when the matriarch was prisoner. I didn't understand it either, so I spent endless hours watching the giant creature, and what I observed amazed me.

Judging from my observations the matriarch isn't necessarily the queen. Watching the giant xeno for days on end I observed some peculiar behavior. I ordered one of my androids to bring a drone before the matriarch and I watched. The behavior of the drone matched the matriarch's perfectly. This led me to believe that perhaps the matriarch is a vassal. Perhaps, the true queen has never been identified? Could she be hiding, posing as a drone? Or is she even bigger than her vassal? Could it be the queen is so greatly massive that she resides in a separate hive constructed solely for her?

Nobody took me seriously, they kept telling me that the drone was merely mirroring its mother's behavior, but I don't think so. If this were the case then it would've been exactly the same, but it wasn't. Almost as if the drone was taking orders from the matriarch, and the matriarch was taking orders from something else.

What the others thought of me didn't matter. I have the crucial piece of information that is vital to the entire operation, and unless everyone begins treating me better I will keep the knowledge to myself. The heat is beginning to take its toll, as I wipe the beads of sweat from my brow I scowl towards the horizon in an attempt to see something of my surroundings. Almost immediately I regret that action.

Running towards me was a jet black xenomorph with fangs bared. I couldn't help but smile. In an effort to understand these creatures I had inadvertently given my life to these glorious beings.

Understanding that it was only fair that I should attempt to repair the damages done by my species I knelt down and awaited the fatal blow.

Surprisingly my life wasn't ended by claws tearing through my flesh. Looking up I noticed the xeno standing above me seemingly studying me. Instantly I understood, thanks to Groves research notes I knew that the hive was struggling. This xeno wanted to take me for a host. Resigned to my fate I wasn't surprised when the creature lifted me up effortlessly and carried me off as I blacked out from anxiety.

I don't know how much time had passed but it didn't matter to me now. Looking around I saw instantly that I was cocooned into the wall of the hive. A loud screech reached my ears as a strange looking xeno emerged from a hole in the wall beside me.

The xeno that was observing me was unlike anything I'd seen before. For all intents and purposes she looked exactly like a drone except for a few key differences. For one her body looked to be completely smooth with several spikes on her shoulder blades. Though, the biggest difference was her head, there was an armored plate encircling the upper portion of her cranium, it resembled a much smaller version of the matriarchs crown. Upon this discovery a revelation dawned on me, Could this be the queen who's existence I had suspected?

A beautiful feminine voice suddenly spoke within my head. "Yes human. I am the queen Siiress. Do not be alarmed, for my kind are gifted with the power of telepathy. Although, you are the first human whose mind is open enough to allow us access." The queen almost seemed to be smiling at me. Deciding to venture deeper into treacherous waters I spoke aloud.

"Why should you wish to speak to me? Why not simply kill me and be done with it?" A low hiss came from the creature as she walked closer towards me.

"You aren't like the others of your kind. You didn't torture my kindred for pointless reasons, you empathized with those of us who were held captive by your brothers and sisters. You risked your life trying to protect us when others of your kind think of us as nothing more than monsters, or weapons. Lastly, you haven't been killed because I wanted to speak with you, to offer you a place within the hive. You were cast out by your kind, and I wished to offer you a chance at a fresh start." As her voice faded away the xeno queen rubbed her knuckle down my jaw.

I found myself unable to breathe as I processed what I'd just been told. "Did I hear her right?" But just as I began to wonder I found myself remembering everything that had ever happened to me. Throughout my life I've been mocked and considered a freak by other humans, perhaps I would make a better xenomorph then a human being? Taking all of 3 seconds to decide I smiled at the queen.

"You are truly offering me a place within the hive, a fresh start, and a chance at a new life?" At her nod I smirked.

"I accept."

The queen swiped her claws through my bindings and let me fall free. As I stood and situated myself I noticed my effects tucked away in a corner. My attention didn't stay focused on my surroundings for very long as I suddenly found myself being shoved into a construct very similar to a chair. Almost as soon as I regained my bearings I felt the queen's presence in my mind again.

"Rest, you're in great need of sleep." Against my will I felt my eyes shut as I drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Switch to Siires POV**

"Siiress, can you hear me?" A rich voice full of warmth cut through the static of my dreams. Looking up I felt a rush of warmth flow throughout my body as I gazed at my mother.

"Of course mother, though, it is rare for you to visit me." I fought to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but apparantly I failed as her massive tail wrapped around my body before pulling me close to her gigantic form.

"You know why I distance myself, it is for the best. Though, I'm sure you've concluded that this isn't a social call." I clenched my inner jaws so tightly that if I was in the real world my fangs would've broken.

"Yes, I'd guessed as much. So, what is your reason for visiting?" I couldn't hold back a hiss when I felt her tense.

"It is about the human you've taken an interest in." I leapt away from her embrace before baring my fangs.

"What is it to you?" Looking to her I felt the weight of her gaze, but I didn't back down.

"No need to be so jumpy. I merely wanted to remind you of the prophecy." By this point I _really_ needed to kill something, but I knew that she was testing me so I restrained myself.

"The prophecy of the overlord? Yes I remember it, and as you know, _he_ will be the one to fulfill it. I've known this ever since he set me free. I _knew_ that the prophecy was coming true. After all, our people's _urges_ have been supressed for centuries, yet, when he freed me I felt them awaken. There was no other conclusion, he is the High King's chosen successor." Watching my mother I felt all my tension drain away when she fixed me with a knowing gaze.

"You're afraid of what will happen when you push him into _that_ part. Believe me Siires, he won't reject you. He will gladly accept the title of Overlord, the High King wouldn't have chosen him if he would refuse." With that last sentiment I felt my world fall once more into the disjointed chaos of sleep.

* * *

**Return to Max POV**

"I have no interest in prisoners, kill them all." A cold voice echoed throughout the dark night and appeared to cause the temperature to drop. With a start I realized that it was _my_ voice. I stood high upon a balcony overlooking a flaming battlefield. But this wasn't a normal dream, I was seeing myself as if I was staring through another's eyes.

What I saw disturbed me slightly. My hair was down to my mid back and appeared to be bleached silver, my eyes were their usual bright green, but now they burned with demonic fire, but by far the scariest part of my appearance was the fact that I had several additions to my body.

Jutting from my forehead were two jet black horns that twisted around my head before the tips curled upwards, it appeared almost like a crown, looking lower I noticed a difference in my shoulders. Jutting from the top of each shoulder were black spikes that rose roughly two feet and curved outwards slightly before rounding back at the top.

Shifting my eyes downward I noticed that my hands now looked like a fusion of human flesh and xenomorph chitin, my fingernails had been replaced with black talons. Shaking my head I gazed to the side and noted exactly _what_ surrounded me.

Standing to my sides were two xenomorph queens, four hunters, and two humans. Twisting to look upon the field of battle I witnessed thousands of xenomorphs overruning a large complex that I recognized as my first home.

"The New Earth Orphanage, how appropriate that this should be the first place I destroy." Glancing back to myself I noticed that the scene was fading. Eventually I found myself surrounded by the chaos of the dream world.


	2. Chapter 2: Giving In

Ok boys and girls, here's chapter 2. Please don't be angry with me for how it seems like it very choppy and jumpy. It is written like that on purpose. The reasoning will be explained in chapter three.

Given that real life has recently become much more busy I'm not sure when I'll be updating. But it will be sometime before June. (hopefully)

PS: Lemon in chapter very low quality, but again, done intentionally.

* * *

Feeling the dream fading away I mentally frowned, after all, I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I'd fallen asleep. In fact I wasn't sure if I hadn't imagined the whole thing. Cracking my eyes open I very quickly realized that I hadn't imagined everything, but I hoped I was imagining what was going on now.

Curled up on top of me was the queen! Shifting slightly I was scared when she sat up and turned to face me. I knew she was meeting my eyes thanks to my studies that revealed where the xenomorphs eyes were located.

"Uh… uhmm..." I heard her voice in my head accompanied by a light giggle. 'Xenos can giggle?'

"Don't worry about anything. You were very cold so I curled up with you so you wouldn't freeze." As she spoke Siiress nuzzled against my side. "Besides, I figured I owed you one. You did after all set me free from my prison."

"I set you free? I don't think so… I think I would've remembered." The queen giggled again before rubbing her mouth against my neck. I shuddered at the warmth of her drool as it lightly coated my skin.

"Specimen 2A ring any bells?" I tried to recall if I'd known a specimen 2A but it wasn't easy given that Siires was nibbling my jugular with her inner jaws.

"Specimen 2A… I don't… Wait… That was you?" I felt her mental nod as she moved to my shoulder and resumed her nipping with both sets of jaws.

"But, specimen 2A was a drone." She bit down slightly harder with annoyance. "No, 2A was me. You took me to a secluded research station and "accidentally" killed power to the magnetic restraints. I looked like a drone because I hadn't finished maturing. My final molt was approximately 2 weeks after you set me loose, and before you say something stupid, reach out and tell me you don't feel the pull anymore." I pulled away slightly from her before frowning to myself.

'Yes the pull, it was why I set her free, I felt compelled to do so, but what caused the pull?' I jerked sharply knocking Siires off my lap as I heard a new voice in my mind. A very deep, unmistably male voice.

_**"You felt the compulsion because you are my chosen. In time you will understand, but for now, return your attention to Siires."**_

Feeling the voice fade away I looked down and noticed Siires staring up at me with her head tilted to the side. I felt her warm voice echo inside my mind once again.

"Are you all right? You seemed to drift away for a moment." Smiling gently at her I indicated she could return to her previous position which she happily did. Reaching up to stroke the top of her head I shrugged.

"I'm hearing voices, whispers, guiding me. I felt it ever since that day when I met you. You were differrent from others, I didn't realize until I set you free, but you were not part of the hive that all the others were from. It's why this hive has so many soldiers, so many living members, Weyland killed a differrent hive." As I spoke I noticed she'd gone back to nibbling my neck.

"Yes, the loss of their matriarch was a major blow for the western hive. Their queen is unsure of what to do, and her confusion transfers through to the matriarch, add into that the fact that they have quite a few heretics running around, it's only a matter of time before that hive collapses." I felt myself shudder as her inner jaws nipped at a particularly sensitive piece of flesh. I found myself unable to focus on what she was saying earlier and found my mind drifting to one question. _'What is she doing?'_

"Am I bothering you? If I am, I can stop." Strangely I detected a small hint of hurt within her voice as she pulled back and met my eyes again. I gave a small shudder as she shifted away from me.

"You aren't bothering me, I just don't understand what you're doing." She shifted her weight back towards me before sucking on my collarbone with her inner jaws once more. Once again I heard her giggle before she answered.

"I was hoping you would figure it out without me having to say it outright. When I offered you a place within the hive I was offering you command of the hive, control over the hive, and if you wanted… control over me." Her voice died off towards the end as if she was embarrassed with herself.

I felt warmth spread over my face at her implications. '_Was she suggesting what it sounded like she was suggesting?' _Almost as if she was answering my unspoken question I felt her grind against my groin.

Feeling her mouth run over a scar on my collarbone I jerked slightly. Fighting to regain my composure I struggled to keep my mind from fogging over.

"Are you serious, you are really... offerring yourself to me?" Rather than answer she bucked her hips against my own. Against my will a slight groan escaped my lips. But still, hazed mind or not, I was still smart enough to know that I wasn't being told everything. Attempting to seal off my mind I waited a few seconds before beginning the all too familiar process of deductive reasoning.

_'Offerring not only herself, but her entire power-base. Mentioned a "pull" which I felt as well. Somehow was able to track me down without any obvious effort, not consistent with all observed xenomorph tracking instincts. So what exact-" _

_**"Kid, you're overthinking this."** _I inadvertantly grabbed Siires around her hips in an effort to keep from jumping, as I did so I noticed that each hip had a spike protruding from it. Unfortunatly my actions seemed to encourage the queen in my lap as she began nuzzling into my neck with renewed vigor.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Needless to say when the voice responded I was slightly disturbed.

_**"Not what, but who. You don't need a name at the moment, but, I will give you a piece of advice. Go with it, the reasons behind what she is doing will be explained later. I will continue to advise and guide you when needed." **_With that the voice faded leaving me ever more confused. My train of thought didn't go very far as I felt my mental wall collapse. As soon as the last metophorical brick fell I felt a strange heat ignite within my chest.

Insticts that I'd never known before suddenly told me exactly what to do, guiding me as my brain tried to keep up. Grabbing hold of Siires's hip spikes i used them as hand holds to pull her closer to me. Bucking my hips against her I smirked when I felt her shudder in what my insticts told me was pleasure.

Letting go of her right hip spike i allowed my hand to slowly trail up her side, marveling at the texture of her body, it was unique, smooth and soft, so unlike all the others of her kind I'd examined. Seemingly as if she'd heard my question I heard her voice once again.

"We grow an armor when we are anywhere danger might be present. In the safety of the hive however, we shed it for comfort." Barely registering what she said I trailed my hand higher eventually reaching her neck. Feeling yet another impulse from my new foreign insticts I gently slipped my hand behind her head to caress the surprisingly soft flesh of her neck.

Laughing to myself i noticed that her entire body was vibrating as low purrs rumbled in her chest. Gently shifting so that her head was no longer buried in my neck I placed a kiss on the tip of her snout. Pulling back slightly I felt yet another rage awaken within my chest. Removing my hands from her body I slid back into the rough chair before roughly pulling my shirt over my head. Tossing it to the side I returned my attention to the creature in my lap.

Groaning I felt her claws gently rake down my chest before she shifted against my stiff member. Noticing her tail twitching I laughed.

"Excited are we?" Rather than answer she merely clawed impatiently at my jeans. Grinning at her I felt yet another instict take hold. Standing up I smirked when she landed sprawled on the hive floor. Quickly popping the button on my pants I slid them and my boxers down before kicking them away to allow my fully erect manhood to spring free. I suddenly was very thankful that I'd never believed in wearing shoes. Looking down at Siires I grinned when I noticed she'd managed to right herself.

Feeling the flames in my chest ignite yet again I grabbed her tail and used it as leverage to yank her hind quarters towards me. Feeling my new instincts taking hold yet again I slid my hand between her legs until I found a slit. Gently running a finger down it I smirked when I felt an expanse of velvety flesh. Looking down I took a few moments to admire her pale green entrance. Strangely though, I felt an animalistic impulse seize my mind. Fighting to return to normal, I growled when I found I was completely out of control. Deciding to simply go with, rather than fight it I found myself grabbing her hip spikes as I pulled her close before moving my right hand to grip the base of her tail. With a single thrust I sheathed myself inside her slippery warmth.

The feeling was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Sure I'd fucked human girls before, but those experiences paled in comparison to Siires. Being inside of her felt _right_, I finally understood what people meant when they talked about a spark. Releasing Siires's tail I gently ran my hand up her side slightly concerned that I'd hurt her. Feeling a rumble deep in her chest I laughed when I realized she was purring.

"Are you ok Siires?" Feeling her reaching out towards my mind I fought back a chuckle as a wave of fogginess hit me. Feeling her search for her voice I grinned when she finally managed to whisper.

"So big, you feel so good inside me master. Mate me, please." Barely registering her comment of "master" I let out a low growl when I felt her inner walls pulse around me. Sliding out until only the head of my tool remained inside her I paused for a split second before grabbing onto her should spikes and ramming into her depths. Taken by surprise her inner jaws slid out as a loud screech escaped from her.

Feeling instinct take hold yet again I was driven by her screech. I repeated the movements over and over eventually working into a rythm that had her writhing and schreeching with her inner jaws hanging out limply. Gripping her hip spikes again I used them as extra leverage allowing me to ram into her even harder.

"So warm, so strong..." Grinning as Siires's words echoed in my mind I felt a rush of strength and my movements became erratic. I could tell I was nearing my end. Tightening my grip on her hip spikes I thrust harder into her until I felt her walls clamp down on my member. I couldn't help but growl in pleasure when a loud schreech tore free from her lips. I _knew_ that every member of the hive would've heard that. Not that it mattered to me.

"I'm close Siires." Groaning slightly as I felt my balls tighten I flet her still pulsing muscles drive me over the edge. I grabbed hold of the spikes on her shoulders and using them as leverage forced myself deeper into her body with every thrust. Feeling my release getting closer I forced myself as deep as possible into her before finally letting go.

Siires clearly wasn't sure what to expect if her shriek of surprise was any indication. By the second shot she was pushing back at me seemingly in an effort to force my prick even deeper. Growling with pleasure I pushed even further into her body and continued to softly thrust at her until my cock twitched slightly as the sixth and final shot filled her to the brim.

Panting heavily I slid out of her warm cavern before collapsing onto the hive floor. I couldn't help but note that the animalistic instincts had faded away. The need simply to mate for the sake of mating replaced by my normal ways. I couldn't help but feel that something, or someone, was responsible for causing my loss of control, and it wasn't something I would allow again.

"Thank you master. That was incredible." I couldn't help the small smile that slid onto my face when I felt Siires slide up to curl against me. Feeling a strange heaviness wash over me I slipped once more into darkness.


	3. ANDROSIAN ARCHIVES: CONSTRUCTION BEGUN!

I thank everyone for your donations. We are finally ready to begin production of the Adrosian Archives.


End file.
